Love Story
by Di.M.H
Summary: Toy Chica has the biggest crush on Bonnie but is too afraid to tell him. Bonnie has a plan to make her his girl and it works too but their love gets them in trouble with Freddy.


**Di.M.H: "Hello guys here's another short story for you guys. The hero series is still a work in process so don't worry, part two is coming. Well I got to go so enjoy this one guys. Please R &R."**

 _Love Story_

#

It had been a few months since the toys had come to live with them. Toy Chica peered from behind the door way. Bonnie was sitting on the stage with his guitar in hand as he talked with Chica. Toy Chica had the biggest crush on Bonnie ever since they came here. She wanted nothing more than to be his girlfriend but she was too afraid to tell him her feelings.

Chica walked off heading to the kitchen. Toy Chica took a deep breath before taking a step forward into the stage room. Bonnie waved bye to Chica before he started stroking a few cords on his guitar. Toy Chica took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey Bonnie," she said.

"Hey Toy Chica," he replied, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing much."

"Is is okay if I sit down by you?"

"Go right ahead, I don't bite."

She laughed and sat down beside him. He started playing his guitar again. She smiled as she listened to him play. She loved listening to him play. The music was always beautiful when he played. She rubbed the back of her head nervously. He was too cute for words; he saw so sweet and knew how to make her smile.

She tapped his shoulder. He stopped and looked at her. She felt a little nervous not that went away when she hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me from the night guard earlier," she said.

"No problem," he replied, "I do anything for a friend."

"Yeah I know."

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. They slowly made closer to kiss but a voice called out for Bonnie.

"Hey Bon, can you give me a hand here."

"Sure thing Foxy," Bonnie called back.

Toy Chica swore under her breath. She wanted to kiss him. He turned to her. She looked at him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll see ya around," he said.

"See ya," she replied.

He got up and walked over to Foxy. The two walked away leaving her there alone. Toy Chica sighed sadly. Mangle walked into the room and saw her sitting there looking sad. She walked over to the stage and waved.

"Hey Toy Chica what's wrong," she asked.

"Oh nothing," Toy Chica replied.

"Let me guess; it has to do with Bonnie, right?"

"Yeah, I want to be with him but I don't know if he would want to be with me."

"Have you actually told him your feelings?"

"No."

"Look, you'll never know unless you tell him."

"I know but how?"

"Just sit him down and talk to him."

"I can't get him alone; something always pulls him away from me."

"Well, we'll have to fix that."

"How?"

"You leave that to me."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?"

"Just trust me on this."

#

"Thanks for your help bud," said Foxy.

"No pro pal," said Bonnie.

He took a deep breath and let it out. Foxy looked at him. He knew that something was wrong. Bonnie had been acting strange since the toys first came. Foxy knew that he likes Toy Chica but he was too scared to ask her out.

"What's up bud," Foxy asked.

"It's Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "I was this close to kissing her earlier before you called me away."

"Oops sorry bud."

"Its okay, I just want to be with her so badly that I'll do anything."

"Do you need help with that?"

"Actually, I have a plan but I would need your help with that Foxy."

"Sure bud, anything for a friend."

"Thanks man."

"Any time, after all you helped me with Mangle earlier this week so I owe you one."

#

Toy Chica sat on the small where she and the other toys would stand every day. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were busy having a staring contest to notice her feeling down. She rolled her eyes at them. They could be so stupid sometimes. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie ended up falling back onto the floor.

"You idiots done messing around," Toy Chica asked.

"I'm not losing to him," said Toy Bonnie.

"I've already have you beat," said Toy Freddy, "I'm smaller than you."

"Hey take that back!"

"Why don't you make me!'

"Okay I will pal!"

Toy Chica bashed their heads together hard. They fell onto the floor. She groaned at them both. They were complete idiots sometimes.

"Hey Toy Chica," said a voice.

She turned around to see Bonnie standing there. She blushed when she saw him. He walked over to her with something behind his back.

"H-hey Bonnie," she said, "w-what's up?"

"I was wondering if you like to join me for a drink or something."

"O-okay."

They walked off leaving the other boys to their little game. They walked down the hall. She followed him into a small room. He opened the door and stepped aside to let her inside. She thanked him and entered the room. It was pitch black when she entered. Bonnie switched on the lights. Toy Chica gasped as she saw that the room was decorated like it was for a romantic evening. She turned to Bonnie.

He walked over to her and got down on one knee and pulled out a plushie from behind his back. She covered her mouth in shock.

"Toy Chica," he said, "The moment you and the toys moved here I've always thought that you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. You make feel like I can do anything when I'm around you. I want to be by your side all the time. Toy Chica would you make me the happiest bunny alive and become my girlfriend?"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss. Tears of joy rolled down her face as she kissed him. They pulled away and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes," she said, "I would love to be your girlfriend Bonnie."

They kissed again. She was so happy that he finally asked her to be his girl. She wanted nothing more than that. He stood up and held her close to him. The pulled away and stared into each other's eyes smiling. She beeped his nose making him chuckle.

"Come on let's enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Right."

He pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her again. She moaned with pleasure as she kissed him back. He pushed her chair in for her. He sat down across from her. She smiled at him. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She stared into his eyes. He had done all this for her.

"I can't believe you did this all yourself," she said.

"Well, I've had help," he replied, "but I'm glad you like it."

"I love it but not as much as I love you."

They kissed again. He pulled out some food that he had hidden and they began to eat. She was so happy that he returned her feelings. They sat there eating and talking. Soon they finished and Bonnie pulled out his guitar. He began to play a song that he wrote for her. She blushed as he started to sing. She sat there smiling at him as he sang his song.

He stood up and walked over to her still singing. He got down on one knee to stare into her eyes. She smiled up at him. He kept singing while staring into her eyes. He had finished singing and reached out to put his fingers under her chin. She wrapped her arms around him. They kissed once more. Bonnie was such a romantic.

He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her. Toy Chica felt like a princess right now being charmed by a handsome prince that wished to sweep her off her feet and carry her off in style. She wouldn't mind if he did that though. He lifted her up into his arms and was still kissing her. She didn't mind this one bit. She reached for her phone wanting to catch this moment forever. They pulled away and she held up her phone.

"Do you mind," she asked.

"No, not at all," he said.

"Good because I want to capture this moment forever."

"Me too."

They took several photos together to capture this night forever. They smiled at the camera then kissed. She loved this. Bonnie held her head in his hand as they kissed. She snuggled close to him. He smiled down at her with a loving glaze. They smiled at each other lovingly. They kissed once again enjoy the moment.

#

Toy Chica laid on the small stage looking at the photos she took of that night with her new boyfriend. She was so happy. She loved looking at the photos. Mangle walked over to her and sat down on the edge. She tapped her shoulder. Toy Chica looked up at her.

"What are you doing," Mangle asked.

"I'm reliving the best night of my life," Toy Chica replied.

She showed Mangle the pictures. Mangle smiled at her. It was about time that they got together. She looked at the look on Toy Chica's face as she glanced at the photos. She stared at them lovingly. Toy Chica sighed dreamily. Mangle giggled at her face.

"I'm in love," said Toy Chica with a sigh.

"I can tell," said Mangle, "you're glowing."

"Good."

Bonnie walked into the room after trying to scare the night guard. He murmured some swear words under his breath. Toy Chica popped up from where she was and smiled at him. Bonnie walked toward the larger stage. Mangle giggled when she saw Toy Chica's face as she saw Bonnie enter the room.

"Go," said Mangle still giggling.

"Thanks Mangle," Toy Chica replied.

She got up and walked over to the larger stage. Bonnie was playing his guitar trying to calm down. She walked over and kissed his cheek. He looked and smiled at her. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Oh, the damn night guard," he replied, "he closed the door on me again."

"Well, I know that you'll get him next time."

"Yeah I guess so."

She placed her head on his chest. He smiled at her with a loving glaze. He felt much better with her around him.

#

Bonnie sat in the parts and service room playing his guitar. He had been in there since Freddy had come up with a plan to catch the night guard. Bonnie looked up to see that the camera was on him. He smirked telling that it was time to move. He stood up and stared at the camera. The camera shut off and Bonnie left the room.

He kept popping up in the other cameras trying to draw the guard's attention on him. The guard didn't Foxy running down the hall toward him. Bonnie heard Foxy let out a scream and the guard cry out. They had finally got him after these long months.

"Yes," said Bonnie, "Finally we got him."

"Hey Bonnie," Freddy called, "come help us."

"Right."

He met up with Foxy, Chica and Freddy in the back room. They were trying to stuff the night guard into a suit. Bonnie helped them put him inside. They stepped back but nothing happened. They were covered in blood.

"We lost him captain," said Foxy.

"Well, I guess that's how things are," said Freddy, "let's get cleaned up first."

Bonnie made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up when he ran into Toy Chica. She was walking down the hall from the bathrooms.

"Hey Bonnie," she said, "I heard that we finally got the guard."

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "but he didn't wake up after we stuffed him."

"Well, I guess things like this happen."

"Yeah they do."

She walked over and kissed him. He kissed her back. She took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen to help him clean up. She turned on the water and grabbed a towel. She got it wet and started to clean him off. He just smiled and let her do it.

"There all clean," she said.

"Thanks angel," he replied.

"Don't mention it cutie."

She looked to make sure that she got it all off. Bonnie smiled at her. She nodded to him. Bonnie dried off with another towel. She couldn't help but stare at him and he dried off. She kept staring at his body. He was so hot when he was wet. She could feel her body getting warm as the water dripped down his body. She grabbed his hand. He looked at her.

She pulled him into a kiss. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back. Her hands moved all over his body. Bonnie moaned with pleasure. He ended up pinning her against the wall kissing her neck down to her shoulders. She groan in pleasure begging for more. He moved back to her beak.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied, "take me Bonnie."

"Anything for you angel."

#

Toy Chica laid down beside him. She looked over her shoulder at him. He was fast asleep. She smiled and touched his cheek. Images of what happened flashed in her head. She found that she enjoyed it. He was such a good lover that she ever had. She never knew that it could feel this good. She wanted more of that.

She heard him moan as he woke up. He looked at her and smiled. She rolled to face him. They kissed. She snuggled close to him.

"That was amazing," she said.

"Yeah," he said, "it was."

She looked up at him. He looked down at her smiling. They heard the kitchen door opened. Chica came into the room and gasped when she saw them lying on the couch curled up together. She had realized what they were doing in here.

"Really you two," she cried, "That's disgusting. I can't believe you Bonnie. You know better than that."

"Sorry Chica," said Bonnie.

"Get out the both of you."

They got up and left the room. Chica called for Freddy. Bonnie knew that they were in trouble now. Freddy came out of the room with Chica behind him. He glared at them and shook his head at them. Bonnie waited for an exploration named Freddy to go off.

"I can't believe you two," he said, "what were you thinking? If you had to do that then you could've gone somewhere else."

"Sorry Freddy," They apologized.

"Geez," said Freddy, "Bonnie clean up the couch."

"Right Freddy."

#

Toy Chica sat in the room where Bonnie had asked her to be his girlfriend waiting for him. Bonnie came into the room and sighed. She got up and walked over to him.

"I'm really sorry," she said, "I just couldn't help myself."

"Hey it's okay," he said, "I was the same way too. Don't worry about it."

"I've held back a little more."

He titled her chin to face him. She looked into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her beak. She kissed him back. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"Hey if I could then I would do it all over again with you," he said.

"Me too," she replied, "I love you Bonnie."

"I love you too Toy Chica."

#

The end,


End file.
